


The Sexual Behaviour of a Cardassian Bed Mate

by southerndrawlinmypants



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, i guess, not too sure its that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southerndrawlinmypants/pseuds/southerndrawlinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian gets distracted from writing an article for Captain Sisko to pass on to Starfleet Medical on the Bajoran flu by daydreaming about his favourite night with Garak. He decides to write a joke article on his Cardassian's sexual behaviour for a bit of fun but things get out of hand. (Layout has been fixed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Behaviour of a Cardassian Bed Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. I haven't decided on the timeline but probably around season 3 or 4. I hope you enjoy.

Julian stretched his legs away from his station and cricked his neck.

The medical bay was empty apart from himself and a bajoran nurse by the name of Tala.

He gave her a sleepy smile as she packed away her equipment and she nodded in response.

“Are you sure you'll be okay here all by yourself?” She asked.

  
“I'll be fine Tala, we have no patients to treat - flu season is over.” He rubbed his eyes. “We're going to have to get used to things being a little quiet for a while.”

  
She hesitated and he motioned to the monitor.

  
“All I have to do is write an article on the Bajoran flu for Captain Sisko. One man job, no need for you to lose sleep just because I'm silly enough to leave this to the last minute. Have a good night and get some rest. You've earned it.”

  
“You too, doctor. Thanks.”

  
He waved her goodbye and he leaned back in his chair for a moment, taking in the quiet little shifts in the medical equipment's buzzing and humming and occasional bleep.

He closed his eyes.

It usually put him at ease but he'd been having trouble concentrating on anything long enough for the last couple of days and was the main reason it was being written the night before the deadline.

He felt like a med student again, staying up till all hours just to hit the word count for the assignments that just didn't catch his interest.

  
There were things recently that had definitely been more interesting than this.

Two months ago the unthinkable had happened.

After months and months of underhand flirting and lingering looks he'd taken the chance and had invited Garak to dinner.

Garak had looked at Julian for a long time that afternoon as realisation had dawned on him. Julian had refused to break eye contact.

After a moment's hesitation a small sly smile had cracked his face and he had said he was just about to suggest the same thing.

They had been almost inseparable ever since.

However Garak had been tucked away in his shop with little time for outside activities for the past few days.

This left him a bit down hearted.

The option of stopping by for a quick chat was even out of the question as as soon as he set foot in the shop a Bajoran customer was right behind him to request a new order.

Julian knew he should be glad that Garak had been accepted enough on the station that many Bajorans were happy for him to tailor their Spring Harvest Celebration outfits, but he still cursed the damned holiday in the back of his mind.

It would be tolerable if he had some interesting patients to fill his time.

But alas, all he had was this mind numbingly boring article on the development of the Bajoran flu.

He pulled himself back to his station and deleted the last few sentences he had been working on.

  
_“During the winter months the number of cases of flu increases by 68.9%, particularly in the province of Ilvian as its rural landscape makes it difficult for the local residences to get access to medical equipment and -”_

  
Julian groaned and reached for his tea.

The last gulp was cold which soured his already toxic mood and he walked to the replicator for a refill. As he punched in the specifications his mind wandered to the last night he had had a moment alone with Garak.

It had been late and Garak had only stopped by to return a data pad with his latest recommendation and had meant to only stop in the living area as med bay had been busy the entire evening and he had went straight to bed.

Garak had stopped in the doorway to the bedroom to look in on the supposedly sleeping Bashir.

He had lingered and Julian had smirked into his pillow and rolled over onto his back, doing a good show in 'accidentally' kicking his blanket so that it had pooled down at his waist, exposing his bare chest.

His enhanced hearing caught the soft hiss in the dark and he couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping. Garak tutted at him.

  
“You're a terrible man.”

  
Julian leaned up on his elbows, smirking.

  
“Why don't you come over here and tell me that?”

  
Garak sighed, as if he was briefly considering it. But he shook his head.

  
“And end up here the entire night, locked in those ropes you call limbs, and end up with unfinished orders and a horde of angry customers who will never do business with me again? I'm sorry dear but I'm going to have to be the adult and say another time.”

  
Garak had given Julian one last long look, his eyes trailing down his neck and chest and to where the blanket stopped.

Julian thought he saw his tongue flick out momentarily and his breath had caught.

Then he was gone and Julian lay miserably in his bed until exhaustion had forced him to sleep.

  
Julian grumpily took his tea out of the replicator and resumed his space at his console. He chewed his lip and then opened up another blank document.

  
_“ The Sexual Behaviour of a Cardassian Bed Mate by Dr. Julian Subatoi Bashir.”_

  
He snorted and took a sip of his tea.

It was too hot and he wrinkled his nose.

Well, it was one way to cure boredom.

Perhaps it would wake his brain up enough that he could actually finish his real article.

He gave a quick look around but he was indeed alone and the promenade was silent at this time of night.

A thrill of excitement shot to the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help a goofy grin taking over his face.

He licked his lips.

  
_“ Cardassian test subject A exhibits particularly teasing behaviour in social situations and also in the act of mating. This is shown in the various positions favoured in coupling and in the dominating manner of foreplay before the definitive sexual act.”_

  
A shudder travelled down his spine as his mind wandered to the night he shared with Garak almost three weeks before.

They had been having sex for more than a month but it had been clear that they had both been holding back as they were uncertain about what was expected in each respective man's culture in the bedroom.

Eventually they had mutually decided that they would both just do what came naturally as long as no blood was drawn and nobody broke any bones.

That night had stayed with him and he often caught himself daydreaming snippets of the night during work.

That usually made him make some vague excuse about needing to recharge the dermal regenerators and waddling awkwardly to the back room until his erection died down.

  
On that night once they had been stripped of their clothing Garak had pounced at him, pinning him to the bed, crushed chest to chest.

He had felt Garak's chest spoon digging into him and he had struggled to breath for a moment but Garak then repositioned and pushed himself up, his hands on either side of Julian's neck and his knees on either side of his thighs.

There was some wiggle room but he was playfully trapped under him.

Garak's head had swayed side to side slightly as he lowered himself down again, slowly. Julian had been entranced as his heart thudded in his chest, eyes glazed over and mouth wide open in unguarded lust. His breath came hard and fast as Garak nosed his neck teasingly, grazing his teeth over that soft supple neck...

  
Julian shook himself as he realised he was staring into space with his hands shaking over the keyboard.

He gulped and listened, but only the familiar buzz and hum of the monitors answered him.

His cheeks flushed dark as he slowly lifted one hand to his neck, softly stroking and then letting the small bite of his nails trail down the area from behind his ear to the collar of his uniform.

He began to type again.

  
_“The Cardassian neck and shoulder areas are particularly sensitive in everyday life but most notably in times of sexual arousal. The Cardassian assumes similar sensations in his human partner, and although some sensations may be lost the general act is particularly successful in eliciting a response. Popular actions in this form of foreplay includes biting and various forms of rough handling...”_

  
The hand at Julian's neck tightened as he remembered the increasing pressure of Garak's teeth on his neck that night, so steady as he assessed how hard a bite that exposed area could take.

Julian bit his lip to stifle his breathing as he dug his own nails deeper and scrapped them down down _down_ just as he remembered, leaving a ghost of crescent shaped marks that he replaced as soon as they faded.

He leaned his head back just as he had done that night and broken moans escaped his mouth as he started to pant as his nails crossed his Adam's apple. He imagined those neck scales rubbing against his chin as Garak had moved to claim every inch of his neck as he had often whispered about wetly in his ear in previous nights.

He turned his cheek into the back of the chair to cool his face against the leather.

He keened as he recalled Garak's hot mouth sucking and licking across as he gulped against the sensation.

He scrunched his eyes shut in embarrassment and hunger at the memory of Garak thrusting his tongue into his wide waiting mouth with no sense of his usual grace, messy and wet, filling the small space of Garak's bedroom with obscene noises that seemed to echo as they found it harder to hold back.

Julian had momentarily pulled himself out of the haze of desire Garak had enveloped him in to give him deep meaningful kisses as if to say, yes this is exactly what I wanted you to express. Don't you dare stop.

  
Julian took his other hand away from the keyboard and squeezed the hardness between his legs, with a chocked half sob.

He unzipped his uniform but remained inside it, not daring to get himself into such a state that even his enhanced reflexes could undo if someone were to walk in unexpectedly.

He gripped his member and tried to recall the feeling of fingers and tongue that had driven him to almost madness as he had writhed uncontrollably on the bed with only the force of Garak's hands holding down his hips.

Garak's Cardassian weight had allowed his arm to hold Julian down, his fingers trailing down softly and then scratching then hard enough to leave lines. Julian repeated the movement on himself and tugged at his sensitive erection, twisting it slightly in the manner Garak had managed to manipulate it to.

Pre come stained the front of his jumpsuit and he swallowed hotly.

His eyes flickered to his reflection in the console and he wondered if this was what Garak had saw that night.

Dishevelled and desperate.

He was almost as aroused as he was that night, the advantage this time being that he could draw out the memory to make it last as long as he could bare.

  
In a moment of clear headedness he managed to write a few more sentences on this 'article', deciding that he would sent it to Garak as small payback for lounging in the doorway when he could have joined him for a quick fool around.

Rather that they're both frustrated.

  
He gripped himself again and thumbed the head, recalling the particular roughness of a Cardassian tongue that could be painful on such a sensitive area if applied at the regular pressure.

However many experiments and mistakes in the bedroom together had made Garak skilled in determining the right pressure as it sent tingles through the doctor and added an extra dose of delicious friction.

Garak delighted in the rough tugging of his hair when he sucked and swirled and returned the equally pleasurable favour during penetration. Julian mentally prepared himself for what he knew would be the end of himself that night.

He trailed two fingers around his lips and sucked them slow and generously as he did when Garak had demanded it.

He would not do that to himself tonight, as even though the thrill of being bent over the console fingering himself with his uniform around his ankles with his breath fogging up the monitor was appealing, being walked in on was not.

He could still hide himself with the back of the chair in this position.

He settled for jacking himself off and thrusting his hips in time as he pulled his own hair roughly, strangled gasps not nearly as loud as the almost screaming he had let out that night as Garak had penetrated him from behind as they lay side by side, Garak slightly hovering over him to show dominace.

Garak had then gripped Julian's throat losely and placed delicate kiss on his cheek.

He could feel the smile against the back of his neck.

Julian flexed his grip around his neck just as he had, testing the waters.

When he had responded positively the grip had varied as Garak pounded into him, eventually pushing the bottom half of his body into the mattress and simultaneously pushing his neck up to hold it better and to gasp hotly at the nape of his neck, the Cardassian rivalling Julian's own exclamations.

The feeling of hand on his throat and the hot body behind him had taken him to orgasm and took him again, his come spurting onto his under shirt, with a quiet whimper this time but the same pleasurable afterglow.

He wiped his hand on his under shirt and fumbled to zip himself up, his face hot and member still pulsing.

In a rush he typed out more notes in detailed form.

He washed his hands with sanitiser and once his heart had slowed to a regular rate he sleepily set back to work on the real article.

It had possibly not been an wise idea as the previous event had made him even more tired, but there was no way he regretted the best orgasm he'd had since his last time in bed with Garak.

 

 

Three days later the Spring Harvest Celebration was over and done with, and Julian happily bounced his way into the tailor's shop that afternoon to escort his lover to lunch.

Garak smiled as he approached and permitted Julian to wrap an arm around his waist and kiss the corner of his mouth as the shop was empty.

  
“I've missed you.” Julian mumbled into his neck.

  
Garak chuckled.

  
“I can see that. Pray tell doctor, how did you survive?”

  
“Well, that little gift I sent you livened up a few lonely nights.”

  
Garak raised an eye-ridge as he folded away some bolian silk in a drawer.

  
“That article on the Bajoran flu? Well, whatever keeps you entertained in my absense. Although I don't understand what you expected me to do with it you know I find these medical articles too dry to be interesting for me.”

  
Julian felt as if the blood drained from his very being and trickled through the floor. He licked his lips nervously.

  
“Um, you didn't get the uh, 'special' article I made for you?”

  
“No I'm afraid I didn't.”

Garak smirked as he shut the drawer.

  
“Why?” He asked in a whisper. “What did it contain?”

  
But Julian paid him no attention and he braced himself against the table.

  
“Shit. Shit shit shit-”

  
Garak placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him, concern in his eyes.

  
“Are you alright? Would you like me to get you a glass of water?”

  
“I-I I don't think that would help-”

  
Julian's com badge went off.

  
“Kira to Bashir.”

  
“...Bashir here.”

  
“Captain Sisko wishes to see you. Urgently.”

  
“...”

  
“Bashir?”

  
“...I'll be there shortly. Bashir out.”

  
Garak rubbed his back in soothing circles.

  
“Is this something I should be concerned about?”

  
Julian looked to Garak, imagining the horror he would feel when he realised Captain Sisko now held a detailed account of their sex acts on a pad somewhere. His breath shook.

  
“I think we need to take a vacation. Far, far away.”


End file.
